


Geraskier Spank-Fics

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Daddy Kink, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Figging, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geraskier, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinky, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naughty, Naughty Jaskier, One Shot, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first Ao3 Fanfic, A bunch of fluff and I guess smut if you look at it in that way lol. Geralt Spanking Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Jaskier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Geraskier Spank-Fics

This is the book I'll be writing, plz suggest things for the One-shots or maybe even a series in the long run. Enjoy!


End file.
